


Weekend

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, and then, friends with benefits to lovers should be a tag, i guess, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup didn't have time for a relationship, and certainly not a long distance once. Eret asks for a weekend to change his mind.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Weekend

**For those reading on FF or AO3, this was from a tumblr prompt. Lets roll!**

-HTTYD-

"Nooooo."

"Eret, I have to go."

His lover refused to let go, such a fan of post-coital cuddling Hiccup found it harder and harder to extricate himself from Eret's bed. Sliding a hand under the covers, Hiccup reached back and poked Eret in the side, which made him recoil back and groan.

"You're so mean."

Escaping the bed before Eret hugged him again, Hiccup began searching for his discarded clothes, warning Eret not to sneak up on him while he sat down and pulled his trousers on over his prosthetic leg. Gods only knew where his boxers had ended up, and he didn't have time to look for them in the mess they'd made of Eret's room. At least he could see his jumper and socks, and his shoes were out by the front door.

"I told you I had to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, new job, I know."

Neither of them were really happy about it; he'd met Eret about two months back, and Hiccup liked him right away if he was honest. But he'd just gotten a new job through, and it was one he _really_ wanted... but it would mean being away for five days out of every seven, and so Hiccup wasn't looking to start a relationship when he knew he wouldn't be around to commit to it. So he and Eret just agreed to have some fun, and Hiccup was getting ready to leave after their final tryst.

Heading to the bathroom to make sure his appearance didn't just _scream_ 'well-fucked', Hiccup tried in vain to flatten his hair a bit and knew when he got home, his mom was going to tease him. Eret had thrown on some shorts to say goodbye, and kissed Hiccup before he left, squeezed his ass with a grin and said Hiccup was free to booty call him whenever he wanted. Hiccup played along with it until he got out of Eret's flat, sitting in his taxi home and sighing deeply.

He wasn't going to be 'booty calling' Eret. Hiccup wasn't even the type to really enjoy hook ups, generally. One night stands weren't unheard of, but he'd never had this weird friends with benefits thing going on before, and truthfully he didn't like it a whole lot. The sex was amazing, and hanging out with Eret was awesome. That was sort of the problem, though. Hiccup wanted more than a few weeks of great sex before they never saw each other again, but he wasn't about to ask Eret to just hang around and only see Hiccup for like, one day a week when he was tired after a long few days work, always on the go...

"Son, is that a hickey?"

Hiccup's hand immediately went to his neck, not remembering one but spotting it in his reflection on the microwave just under his jumper collar. Valka giggled as Hiccup flushed, shaking his head.

"Nope."

She continued giggling while Hiccup headed up to shower; he was staying with her for the time being, because why pay rent on a place he wasn't going to live in, when he could save up to find somewhere much closer to his new job? The company were putting him up for the time being through the week, so keen to have him on board immediately.

He came back down cleaned up and dressed for the journey, bags already packed in advance and Hiccup adamantly not thinking about what it meant that he'd opted to risk running late on his first day just to spend time with Eret.

"Shoot, I forgot to call my taxi. Hope they won't be too l-"

His mother cut him off mid-worry.

"I'll take you, silly boy. Come on, let's get going or you'll miss your train."

Very grateful, Hiccup piled his things in the boot and climbed in to the front of her car after a fond farewell to her grumpy old ginger cat, Cloudjumper. They made it with plenty of time, and Hiccup didn't even mind his mom fussing over him and wishing him luck in public.

"I'll call you when I've settled in tonight, promise."

"Good."

She kissed his forehead, then shooed him off toward his platform.

Work itself was actually pretty awesome; Hiccup was good at what he did, and loved it to boot. And the whole field of engineering prosthetic limbs was, for obvious reasons, very close to his heart. And leg. The week itself passed in something of a blur, calling his mom every couple of nights and trying not to pine over Eret. His workmates were pretty friendly, and one even had a line on where the best gay bars were up there. He'd be fine!

Leaving one of his bags up there, Hiccup was set on getting a bus back from the train station since he didn't have loads to carry. He climbed down off the train, careful not to drop his weight on his metal leg, glancing around for the exit and groaning at the flight of stairs to be climbed. Gritting his teeth against the dull ache in his leg, he cast his mind back to the last time he'd actually taken the bus.

"Hiccup!"

Jumping in surprise, Hiccup turned in confusion toward the familiar voice.

"Eret?"

"Yeah. Hi. Uh... can we talk?"

"Now? I just got back-"

"I know. Just... please?"

Damn, those puppy-dog eyes of his were irresistible. Reluctantly, Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

Eret led him outside, where his car was waiting and Hiccup got the sneaking suspicion this had been orchestrated, and that he'd need to have a word with his mother about her trying to interfere in his love life.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"We agreed, there was no 'us'. It was-"

"Just for fun. Come on, we both know that was bull. Look, I get that your job is gonna take you away, and if this is just a weekend relationship until further down the line, I'll take it."

They were all the things Hiccup wanted to hear, and yet he was reticent to just agree.

"Eret-"

"Just... give me the weekend? If you're not feeling it, then we'll call it quits. I just... I couldn't just leave it like before."

Hiccup didn't really want to say no before, and with Eret looking at him so very earnestly, any strength he had to resist the ridiculously attractive man was gone.

"Alright. But I do have to go home at some point."

Eret beamed in response.

* * *

Ok, maybe he went a _little_ overboard, but he was trying to win Hiccup over damnit.

And, after the week he'd had and the pain on his face while walking, Eret felt Hiccup deserved a nice hot bath. And while said bath relieved his aches and pains, Eret made him dinner, and then he let Hiccup pick what they watched on TV. Previously, they'd been 'hanging out' and just happened to have sex afterwards, or at least that was what they pretended was happening. He was pretty sure Hiccup wanted more just as much as Eret did, he was just too damned noble to ask for it.

So Eret, half certain she'd call him mad and tell him to go away, headed over to the place Hiccup shared with his mom and asked when his train was getting in. Luckily, Valka was thrilled at the prospect of meddling in her sons love life, and gave Eret all the details he needed - including favourite foods, which Eret cooked.

Which was how Eret had Hiccup napping next to him - not just fucked to exhaustion and sleeping before he left in the morning, but dozing off because he was tired and (hopefully) comfortable, after they ate dinner together and watched some cheesy movie together, and Hiccup had leant under Eret's arm for snuggles.

Mentally, he gave himself a fairly good chance of having convinced Hiccup. At least for the moment, as the other man seemed quite content. Eret would have happily made him _more_ content... but that would have to wait until Hiccup was awake and up for it.

When Eret could ignore his bladder no longer he tried to move without stirring Hiccup, but it was fruitless and the man roused, yawning and rubbing his handsome sleepy face.

"Did I fall 'sleep? Sorry."

Dancing on the spot, Eret tried to smile.

"It's fine!"

Hiccup blinked at his urgent response, but Eret had to _go_ and moved quickly, sighing in relief when he made it in time. Making sure to wash his hands, Eret headed back to where Hiccup was still waking up a bit, hair a tousled mess Eret would have loved to bury his fingers in.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's fine, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Eret grinned.

"I really didn't mind, it was cute."

Hiccup let out a low chuckle, looking around before reaching for his glass on the table and taking a long swallow.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, but you don't have to ask yanno."

Just answering with a sleepy nod, Hiccup got up and wound his way toward the bathroom. Eret cleared up the last of the mess left over from dinner while he waited, hoping Hiccup would be up for snuggles before bedtime.

Although... he reappeared from the bathroom looking a little more awake, and Eret had enough experience having sex with Hiccup to recognise _that_ look he was getting. And when Hiccup followed it up with one of his unfairly mind-melting kisses, Eret was sold.

Hiccup wriggling out of his bottoms was a far better view than when he had been putting them on to leave the last time they saw each other, and the possibility of Hiccup not rushing off in the morning had Eret almost giddy as he helped carefully slide material over organic and prosthetic limbs. Hiccup had been awfully shy that first night when he told him, but Eret had barely even noticed it other than sometimes it was colder than the rest of him.

He was utterly _gorgeous,_ panting and wriggling under Eret's hands, so sensitive, so _responsive_ it was no surprise to Eret he'd gotten pretty hooked on this man right from the start. Hiccup tugged at Eret's belt until he shed his own clothes too, enjoying the feel of wiry muscles against him as they kissed.

Eret adored the way Hiccup gasped and arched in response to his mouth, back bowing until Eret pinned his hips in place so he could focus more on Hiccup's cock than his own gag reflex. Suckling around the tip to tease Hiccup, he smirked at the sound of his voice, high and strained as he fought to buck up into the wet warmth of his mouth.

" _Eret..._ "

"Fuck, my name sounds hot when you say it like that."

Hiccup whined, only calming when Eret wrapped one hand around him and stroked in time with his mouth, bobbing his head and letting his tongue drag and swirl along all the spots he already knew to be very sensitive, drunk on the way Hiccup moaned. He'd happily have brought Hiccup off like that, but his lover had other ideas and shoved him off before crawling over Eret, breath ragged as he kissed him roughly. Not really minding the tables being turned, Eret let his legs fall open for Hiccup to settle between, grinding their naked cocks together with Eret's saliva still wet on Hiccup's shaft.

Already knowing where Eret kept his lube and condoms, Hiccup raided the stash and raised a questioning eyebrow at Eret, who winked and rolled over on to his front in answer to Hiccup's silent "top or bottom?" question. He really liked being on all fours when Hiccup topped him, so there was no question.

He shivered in anticipation at the sound of the bottle clicking open, hyperaware of every move Hiccup made until he felt oiled fingers rubbing against him, working him open with a practiced touch. Eret didn't need to look to know Hiccup would have that evil little smirk on his face when he made Eret's whole body jerk, rubbing that sweet spot inside him that had his cock dripping.

"Gods, Hiccup!"

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Hiccup's voice was low, almost whispering as he kept working Eret to make him shudder, to make him more needy and desperate and it _always_ worked.

"Fuck me! I need you _now!"_

He heard Hiccup chuckle, knew he'd lost the little game of holding out but Eret wasn't great at holding out against teasing at the best of times, let alone when it was _Hiccup_ doing the teasing, with his talented hands and amazing mouth (and everything else, really). The sound of the condom wrapper tearing open sent fresh anticipation winding down his spine, tingling as he waited until Hiccup's hand was gripping his hip, the other presumably guiding himself until he slid into Eret inch by painstaking inch. When he felt Hiccup's stomach press against his ass, Eret let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, feeling stretched and filled and gods he loved it.

Hiccup leant over him a little more, wrapping an arm around his middle before he started thrusting, slow at first to let Eret adjust to how deep those long, languid thrusts hit him. Being only a couple of inches shorter than him meant Hiccup's breath was hot and damp against his neck and shoulder as he panted, grunting when Eret tightened around him to try and urge Hiccup to _move._

He twisted his head, clumsily seeking kisses Hiccup stretched to give him before he leant back a little and _finally_ gave Eret a little more speed, a little more pressure. Eret rocked back into it, feeling the pleasant warmth spread through his body and the heat of Hiccup's hands gripping his hips. He whined in protest when Hiccup stopped and pulled out, but understood when he turned to see Hiccup wincing a little.

"What is it?"

"Leg cramp. Can you lie down?"

Eret nodded, waiting for Hiccup to move back so he could drop down on his front properly, trying to resist the urge to frot against the bedcovers for some relief where his cock was trapped up against his stomach. Hiccup laid over him, sighing in relief as he took some of the weight off before he was inside Eret again and sighing in pleasure instead. It slowed him a little but Eret didn't care, focusing instead on the heat of Hiccup's body laying along the length of his, arms laid almost like they were spooning and it was sweet and intimate enough to make Eret dizzy.

All at once the emotions inside him and the sensations Hiccup inspired welled up together, Eret teetering on the edge of exploding when the words fell from his lips.

"I love you."

He had no idea how Hiccup responded, or even _if_ he did, mind whiting out as he came with a shout barely muffled in the cushions under his face. When he came to Hiccup was still atop him, a damp puddle warm under Eret's belly as he heard Hiccup panting in his ear.

"Are you back on earth?"

"Maybe."

Still dazed with the intensity of his climax, concern began to creep in as Eret felt Hiccup pull out carefully, ditching the condom in silence while he fretted (and worried he'd be stuck to his bed if he didn't move soon...).

Hiccup eventually laid down near him, face soft and thoughtful as he ran a hand through Eret's hair.

"Look. I don't... I'm not _there_ yet, but I'm willing to give us a shot. So, if you can be patient with me, then I'll get there."

Eret nodded eagerly, peeling himself off the sticky sheet under him with a laugh Hiccup shared.

"I should go clean up."

Hiccup nodded, kissing him with a smile before he laid down on the bed looking quite comfortable and very adorable.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting."

-HTTYD-

**When those 'quick lil smuts' turn into like... chapter-of-a-story length... whoops. Well, I hope you liked this Ship!**


End file.
